


Watching

by Vivien



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, sinning is winning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivien/pseuds/Vivien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo watches Rey and Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

He watched them writhing together on the bed, Finn’s smile huge and eyes bright as Rey moved beneath him. Finn murmured in her ear, and she giggled and then gasped as his fingers rubbed her clit. Her hips rose to meet Finn’s thrusts, and the headboard thumped against the wall in time to their increasingly fast rhythm.

Kylo watched. He watched every kiss, heard every moan. They came as one, laughing and kissing each other as they fell to the bed, eyes only on each other. Kylo’s skin stretched hot, taut, and his hard cock strained for release.

After a few quiet moments, Rey, her face flushed and her hair a mess, reached for Kylo. Her hand slipped into his.

“There, that’s how it is for us,” she said, tugging him closer.

Finn reached for him, too, the younger man’s calloused hand grasping Kylo’s forearm. “It doesn’t have to be the same. It’s all good.”

Kylo let them move him closer, nestling on his side against Rey, sliding one arm underneath her sweaty body and draping his other over her chest to rest on Finn’s shoulder. “I forgot how to laugh,” he said, voice quiet and eyes down.

“You don’t have to laugh for me to love you,” Rey said, stroking his cheek.

“It’s not a requirement,” assured Finn, sucking one of Kylo’s fingers into his mouth with a devilish grin.

Kylo stared at them both in awe, his eyes flicking from Rey, his one time enemy, to Finn, the one time traitor. They had forgiven him for all his sins against them, taken him into their hearts. Kylo couldn’t fathom how, but the Force worked in mysterious ways, and the Force flowed through all three of them.

He tucked his face against Rey’s neck, placing an open-mouthed kiss to her salty skin. His hand cupped Finn’s cheek, his fingers rubbing against the stubble there. 

Kylo Ren or Ben Solo or whoever he was or would be now may have forgotten how to laugh, but he thought he was, finally, remembering how to love.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so that happened. And why the hell not?


End file.
